Unlikely Friends
by Silent Cold
Summary: Lili notices a girl alone in the cafeteria one day. She is warned but can't seem to stay away. Belarus/Liechtenstein


_So random thought- Belarus/Liechtenstein? I've been thinking about it for awhile, it actually seems pretty cute, despite Natalia being a psychopath and everything… They both have brothers that they care deeply for (Natalia more than Liechtenstein) and that is about it! So can you say crack pairing much? I recently discovered how much I love Hetalia Yuri pairings. I was like a total Yaoi fan but Yuri can be so cute! For some reason I am not so much a straight pairing person (Besides a few and gender bending, which I am not to big of a fan myself, but I like it to a degree, depends whose been bent)_

_I've thrown in RoChu, Prussia/Switzerland and Hungary/Seychelles for the heck of it, bear with me if you don't like them, please enjoy!_

_Enough of my ranting- So anyway enjoy~ _

_(Liechtenstein-Lili, Belgium- Bella, Seychelles- Shelly, Hong Kong- Hong ) A mix of fan names and names of my creation._

_Pairings- Belarus/Liechtenstein, slight RoChu and Prussia/Switzerland and ever so hinted Hungary/Seychelles_

_**Warnings: Light Yuri and Yaoi**_

The first time Lili had seen Natalia in the cafeteria, sitting alone, methodically stabbing at her lunch. Lili hadn't known who the girl was until she asked her brother Vash, to which his boyfriend Gilbert introduced her as the crazy witch who was obsessed with her older brother Ivan. That had set Lili off the path, Natalia's family wasn't coming from the right places.

Vash had shoved his sandwich in Gilbert's mouth and told him not to scare his sister before explaining to Lili that Natalia was really affectionate to her brother and could often tend to violent methods. E finished off by saying keeping her distance. Needless to say, Lili's interest was piqued.

After that Lili had begun to listen about Natalia. Here and there she would hear information about her, like how she broke Toris' hand or how she 'spilled' soup on Feliks' shirt after he insulted Ivan. She heard the most of was how she had been sending death threats to Yao, Ivan's boyfriend.

The second and third time Lili had seen Natalia at the park, sitting alone on the swings, Lili had been with Elizaveta and Bella and had been unable to approach her.

The fourth time, however was Lili's chance.

"Don't worry brother, I'll be home soon" Lili promised her older brother.

"If you aren't home in thirty minutes, I am going to round up the whole neighbourhood- whether they like it or not- to find you!" Vash said.

"Yes brother, see you at home"

Hanging up the pay phone, Lili began to walk through the empty street. As usual habit, Lili looked around the street for any dangerous people before continuing on. When she reached the park, her home was on the other side, she took a quick glance and noticed Natalia standing in the middle of the field, gazing at the sky.

Lili's eyes reflected wonder. Natalia didn't look crazy at all, she looked quite beautiful in the moon's glow.

"Why are you watching me?" Natalia said softly, her eyes never once leaving the sky.

"I'm s-sorry!" Lili stuttered "I was just- I'll go!"

Lili was about to leave when Natalia rested her eyes on Lili.

"I don't mind" She said quickly before turning her head away.

Was she shy?

"Your Vash's little sister" She recalled "Lili, right?"

"Yes and you are Natalia, correct?"

Natalia nodded.

"Why are you out here all alone?" Lili asked.

"I could ask you the same question" Natalia questioned.

"I'm going home and Vash will be mad if I don't get home"

Natalia was silent for a moment and Lili turned away, thinking the conversation was over.

"You are very lucky" She murmured "Your brother cares for you, mine only fears me"

Lili was speechless. What should she say?

"I could help you get along better?" She said meekly.

"You could?" Natalia said with added interest.

"I mean, if you want. I don't think-"

"You don't have to help me make him fall in love with me, I just want his trust"

"I could do that!" Lili said.

"Will you sit with me and look at the stars?" Natalia asked.

"My brother…"

"Oh yes the ever doting brother. Then head home, Lili"

Lili was about to walk away again before she suddenly got a rush of adrenaline.

"Would you like to come over, Natalia? It is a Friday and we usually watch a movie and invite friends over but everybody is usually Vash's friend and I get lonely"

Natalia looked back up at the sky.

"Are you sure you would like to do that? People tend to avoid me. Your brother might get angry"

"I am sure! I would love for you to come over and watch a movie. My brother has no right to tell me who I can't be friends with"

"Friends?" Natalia whispered.

Lili bite her lip. She shouldn't have said that! Natalia wouldn't want to be friends!

"I've never had a true friend" She said softly.

"Then I'll be you first!" Lili said.

Natalia smiled slightly.

"I'd like that"

"Lili where have you been!" Vash scolded as she opened the door.

"I was talking with my new friend" Lili said simply.

"Who?" He demanded.

"Come in Natalia"

Vash instantly paled as Natalia stepped into the threshold of their home.

"Hello Vash" Natalia greeted stiffly, bowing.

"No need to bow Natalia" Lili said.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"Or apologize"

Natalia nodded and removed her shoes, placing them neatly beside Lili's.

"I invited her over for the move tonight" Lili said, passing by the stunned Vash "Come on Natalia, I'll show you around the house"

Natalia nodded and followed Lili down the hall. A few seconds after they went upstairs, Gilbert popped in the door.

"Hey Vash! What's up?" He said, gently pushing the Swiss teen.

"My sister is _friends _with Natalia Arlovskaya" he whispered.

Gilbert's pretentious grin immediately fell to a grimace.

"It will be okay, Vash. Lili will come to realize, Natalia's crazy and will break off relations, She's a smart girl"

"You better hope you are right" Vash said "Because this could be one hell of a ride"

Unfortunately for Vash and Gilbert, Lili and Natalia only got closer. They were always seen together, only apart when at home, except for the occasional visits to each other's homes. Lili was really trying to make Natalia less scary towards her brother and there was, to some degree, a change. Yao was no longer receiving constant death threats, he could sleep easy as Hong put it. And a few of Lili's friends, Hong and Shelly in particular even began to make contact with Natalia because Lili was spending so much time with her. Elizaveta even spoke to Natalia a few times because where ever Shelly is, Elizaveta will be too.

"How are you today Talia?" Lili asked, sitting next to the taller girl.

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"Things are a little hectic, with Gilbert and Ludwig moving in and all"

"Why?"

"Well you know how me and Vash don't live with our parents right?"

Natalia nodded.

"Well neither do Gilbert and Ludwig. And since Gilbert and Vash were eventually going to move in anyway they decided that it would be best for Ludwig and him if they lived closer to the school and in a better neighbourhood. It is nice to see Gil thinking for his brother's wellbeing some time. Anyway, there will be a lot more people coming over. From the four of us, we are connected to the entire school!"

Natalia nodded.

"Will I still be able to come over?" She asked, quietly.

"Are you worried?" Lili teased "Of course you will, as my best friend you'll always be welcomed!"

Natalia smiled at the younger girl. It was nice to have friends.

It was becoming apparent to all the inhabitants of the apartment and a few frequent visitors, that Lili didn't like Natalia just as a friend anymore. As much as most of them wanted it not to be true, it just couldn't be ignored or denied.

Lili talked about Natalia 24/7. She told stories upon stories and held Natalia in the highest regard. She had three full photo albums. They had been friends for six months.

Vash should be happy that his little sister was no longer following him everywhere and had a friend. He should be happy she had a best friend and was possibly harbouring a bigger-than-a-crush interest in Natalia. No it was unsettling, not that he was against gays because well he was gay himself. It was that Natalia could stab his sister, she could break every bone in her tiny body. But it was mostly because he knew Natalia was VERY aware of his sister's crush. He was tired of her toying with her.

"Listen Arlovskaya, I want to know why you keep playing Lili like that!" Vash demanded, corning Natalia one day after school, Lili had been sick that day.

"I don't understand" Natalia deadpanned.

"You know what I am talking about!" He whispered, in a deathly voice.

"Lili and I are only friends"

"That's what I mean! You need to address the fact the Lili is harbouring very strong feelings for you"

"I can't"

"Stop playing around with her"

"I'm not"

"Yes you ARE!"

"Explain"

"She's letting you in, but you aren't. You won't open up to her"

"I don't want her to know"

"You do one thing that shows you like her and then you go back to wanting to marry Ivan!"

At that Natalia was silent. Vash could have sworn he say tears in her eyes.

"I'll leave Lili alone" She said coldly as she walked away.

The next day, Lili ran into the apartment, crying her eyes out. Only Gilbert was home.

"Lili?" He asked awkwardly "What's the matter?"

Lili was curled up on her bed, face buried in her dress.

"Natalia, won't talk to me!" She cried.

Gilbert was in shock, Natalia really seemed to like Lili. Was she that cold that she'd just stop talking to Lili like that.

"Do you have any idea why?" He asked.

"No, when I went to sit with her at lunch, she got up and left!"

Wow, harsh.

"I'm sure she has a good reason"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault"

Gilbert thought Natalia was crazy and mean but according to what Lili had told him, Natalia was sweet and gentle and even had a bunny names Spots. Vash may not want them to be friends but Gilbert could tell that they had something special, something not everyone could have.

"Really?" Lili hiccupped.

"I am sure of it" Gilbert promised "And tomorrow, why don't I come with you and we can both go and talk to her"

"Okay" Lili whispered.

Gilbert left the room and picked up the phone, dialling a number he hoped he'd never have to call.

"Hello, this is Gilbert, is Ivan home?"

"Let's go" Gilbert said to Lili as the saw Natalia take her spot at a table "We'll each take side"

They quickly flanked Natalia on the benches. It would be hard to get off now.

"Hi Natalia" Lili said softly "I want to know why you won't talk to me"

Natalia was very silent and looked at Lili.

"Please Natalia I want to know. If I hurt you-"

"You didn't hurt me" Natalia said "But I'll hurt you. I'm just playing with you feelings"

Lili felt shattered. Did Natalia know she liked her that way?

"Please! I became you friend knowing the consequences! Let me in!"

Gilbert chose this moment to slip off. Girl drama was too much…

"Lili" Natalia said "Please meet me in the park after school. We can talk then, here isn't the right place"

Lili nodded.

"Can I still eat here?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think I can handle it"

"Be strong, for me" Lili said, placing her hand on Natalia's.

Natalia's heart fluttered. It was a different feeling from the one she got from Ivan. It was nice. On she wanted more of.

"You did what?" Vash yelled at Gilbert.

"Vash I know you said something to Natalia and Lili was crying so I said I'd help. I'm sorry so please don't shoot me!"

"She was crying?" Vash whispered "Gil, I think I hurt Lili more than I meant. I wanted to spare her the pain on Natalia but it seems it hurt her more with out Natalia.

"It's okay, Natalia knows you were only trying to help Lili. It will be okay"

"How do you know that?"

"Big brothers know what's going on in their younger siblings lives. Even if they scare them."

"Sit, Lili" Natalia instructed.

Lili sat in the long grass beside Natalia. They were silent for a few minutes. Both trying to decide what to say.

"Natalia!" Lili blurted "Look I think you may already know, but I really, really like you!"

Natalia was silent, taking in the information.

"And I know you only feel that way for you brother but I can live with that! As long as we can be friends!"

"You're wrong" Natalia whispered "I don't like my brother that way. What I feel for my brother, it's fading. I still feel how I use to, but it has dulled. A new feeling has pushed aside. A new nice feeling… for you"

Lili blushed in surprise.

"F-for me?" She stuttered.

Natalia nodded, her eyes looking into Lili's.

"I really like you too, Lili and I want to-" Natalia stopped dead.

"Natalia?" Lili asked "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine" Natalia whispered "Give me a second to find myself"

Lili waited patiently for the other girl. Finally Natalia took a deep breath.

"I want to be, um, with you" Natalia forced out.

Lili blinked in surprise.

"R-really?"

"Is that okay?"

Lili hugged Natalia, which she returned after a few moments.

"Of course. There is nothing I would want more!"

There~ Done a cute little ending. I hoped you enjoyed this incredibly odd pairing but you know what this could be like my OTP! Let's create a fan basing! If you liked it (the pairing) please inform others, pass the word of this pairing, there could be to others!

-I'm really good at this author note ranting thing…-

Please review and give me your feed back.


End file.
